


Improbabilities

by astrophelthracius



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cheating, Dogs, Established Relationship, Fast Pace, Hospitals, Margot Verger - Freeform, Mpreg, Open ending (kinda, Protective Nigel, Take the Hannigram away from my brain, Will is a prick, idea style, non-cannibal AU, so far)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 05:25:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13047390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrophelthracius/pseuds/astrophelthracius
Summary: Hannibal and Will in a non-cannibalistic AU of unlikely factors involving : male pregnancy (it’s me, it’s almost a given), cheating, and apologies.Warnings inside





	Improbabilities

**Author's Note:**

> Miscarriage, seriously not like the other fic. No supernatural here

Will jolts awake with a start. The sun shines with the same mocking rays. Just as the sky remained unchangingly clear yesterday. He buries his head in his palms. The smell of omega hasn’t faded yet. 

He glares at the blinking of his phone. There were two from Jack and much more from Alana but what he was waiting for is the last one. It was Hannibal’s. He sits upright so quick he’d have caught whiplash if he wasn’t so dead set on opening the blasted message. “Hello Will. Nigel will be collecting my belongings. I shall send the house keys with him.” He barely resists the urge to throw the phone. “What the hell is wrong with me?” His heart feels like it’s being ripped out but there’s no one to blame but himself.

The phone’s screen flashed mockingly at him. Nigel’s number displaying itself, still unnamed but only because Will despised him.

He answered anyway.

“Hello Willy, heard the news from Hannibal. Congratulations on the Verger baby. Guess my baby brother’s wasn’t tight enough huh? Or maybe he was a little too...barren for you? Too bad. I’ve been enjoying five years of no bitching from my dear brother.” Will growled at him. The absolute fucking balls this man has to disrespect his mate-

“You calm down now Willy boy. You’re not my ‘prospective’ brother-in-law any more. You should’ve married him, at least you’d get half his money. And speaking of which I’ll be swinging by to take Hanni’s things later.” The line cuts and Will hurls the phone onto the bed. 

“Fuck!” He takes a quick shower and gets dressed. The dogs look strangely at him, Buster hurtling past him into the bedroom. The sad whines resound when no Hannibal emerged. Winston follows into the room, their two dogs sniff about. The smell of their master’s mate is stale. 

Will pulls them both out of the room and sets them up with food and water. He looks mournfully at the empty table. He can count on one hand the amount of times Hannibal had sent him out without food. And that was only because his mate had been sick. Even when he was in heat he’d never let Will skip a meal inside their home.

He slumps on the kitchen table. The years they spent together is evident in their home but it’s the kitchen that screams of Hannibal the most. Well, after Hannibal’s side of the closet that is. His kitchen looks like a restaurant’s, the fridge is filled with shopping lists, to do lists, and the occasional pictures of them. There’s scratches on the floor where the dining table lays because of their heat excursions. Hannibal’s little MP3 player that he dances to when he thinks no one’s looking. When he’s in the right mood and feels incredibly giving, he’d dance for his alpha. They’d broken a chair or two on that. 

He groans when his eyes land on the wall. A picture of him and Hannibal. Where his omega held the first and last ultrasound of their little angel. She was gone before she ever became. “Christ, I’m a fucking asshole.” He takes the frame off the wall. Hannibal wanted it there. He may not own up to it but Will knows he didn’t just want to see it to remember their baby. He had it there to punish and remind himself everyday of his failure. It wasn’t his fault. They could never have predicted that one of his patient’s friend was a serial killer who would wind up obsessed with Hannibal. The attack had caused the miscarriage and rendered him practically barren.

He felt numb inside. He can’t even remember why he’d slept with Margot. He can’t remember what possessed him to throw everything he had. 

The phone rings ominously. Nigel’s still anonymous number.

Will doesn’t bother answering. He has the keys anyway.

It’s barely five minutes before the knock resounds. He doesn’t get up. “I’m coming in Willy!” He hears the door unlock. “Hanni! Come on! He’s not here.” Will straightens at that. Hannibal’s outside. 

Nigel’s footsteps resound loud and clear, Hannibal’s is a silent sudden as they work through the living room. Will shuffles to the door, he leans against the wall just watching. His omega looks absolutely wrecked. His eyes are red and he’s wearing a floor linen dress instead of his usual suit. His hair isn’t even combed. His movements are slow, as if he’s pained. Will hates it, his omega always gets phantom pains in times of stress. 

“Hannibal..”

The omega startles unable to stop the whine that lets itself loose. Nigel steps in front of him. “Willy, are you sneaking around your own house now?” The alpha’s eyes look furious. He nudged Hannibal towards the door. “Go back to the car. I’ll finish this.” Hannibal nods but his feet barely shuffle. 

“Talk to me Hannibal. Please.” Nigel snarls at him. “Shut you’re fucking trap.” He nudges his little brother again. “Go on, go back to the car.” 

With the surprise ambush shaken off, Hannibal scowls at his brother. “I’m not fragile. I need to talk to him anyway.” Nigel bears his teeth at Will before passing by him to get to the kitchen. Will half thought he was going to get a punch in too. But apparently, all he gets is a threat of pain.

“I’d like the keys to Abby’s nursery.” 

Will’s brows furrow. “That’s- you’re taking all her stuff?”

Hannibal nods. 

The alpha trembles. “No. You can’t take everything.” 

The omega screeches at him. He lunges towards Will, slamming him against the wall. “She’s mine! You have yours, your baby’s alive! I won’t let you-! I won’t let you give her things to someone else!” Hannibal’s eyes are cold- terrifyingly mad as he stared at his alpha’s. His hands shake and Will catches him as he doubles over, clutching at his abdomen. Will States in horror at the blood spreading along the back of Hannibal’s dress.

“Fuck! Nigel! Get the fucking car!” He lifts Hannibal carefully, shushing him as he sobbed.

“Calm down Hanni. It’s going to be fine. You’re going to be fine, okay?”

The omega weeps and buries his head into Will’s chest. Nigel jumps into the backseat as Will lays Hannibal there. They get to the only omega clinic in Wolf Trap and Hannibal’s immediately taken from them.

Will sits dumbfounded in front of the treatment room. He stares at the blood on his hands. 

Nigel grabs him by the collar, his eyes are tears and vulnerable but raging mad. “You’re a fucking menace! Do you have any idea, any idea what Hannibal’s going to do if he loses another child?” His hands tremble as they throw Will back to his seat. “I’m going to kill you before his body’s in the ground.” He stalks away.

When he comes back he looks a little bit more grounded. Will hardly cares. Everything’s wrong, awfully wrong and all of it is his fault. A nurse tries to get him to go clean up, offering scrubs for him to wear. He ignores her. He stares at the door, he has no idea how long passes before it opens. He jumps when the doctor come out.

“Is his alpha here?” 

Will moves closer.

“Both mother and child are stable. The nurses will bring him to a private room in a while.” She lets Will take that in before going on. “Please pass by my office before you leave. I’d like to discuss plans for their care. In the meantime, do avoid putting him under stress.” Will feels his legs crumple, he sits on the floor unmindful of the tears streaming down his face. He feels like he’s caught a star and got plunged into hell at the same time. Nigel breaths a sigh of relief. The tension in his body uncoils. He stomps away again. Presumably to smoke this time. 

Hannibal’s still asleep when they bring him into the private room. It’s bright and spacious, overlooking a garden. Will shucks off his jacket and throws it in the bin, washing his arms and changing into the scrubs the nurse had left for him in the bathroom. He throws his clothes as well. 

He sits by the chair on Hannibal’s bedside, holding his free hand tight. Kissing the back of his omega’s hand, telling him how brave and amazing he was. How sorry his alpha was for what he’d done. He probably said a lot of things in between his snotty tears but he doesn’t remember them all. Just the eventual pitch black that he falls into. 

He wakens to the soothing rubbing of a thumb against his palm. It stops as soon as he moves. He stares wide-eyed at Hannibal. It was already dusk and the sunset casts an unearthly light on his pale omega. He smiles, nuzzling at the hand he was holding.

“Hannibal, how are you feeling?” 

A look of fondness passes over his mate’s eyes before they turn rigid again. “I’m fine. We’re fine.” His hand slips away from Will’s. The alpha understands the dismissive gesture. He stands, catching the scarf as it falls from his shoulder. He puts it on the back of the chair. He doesn’t ask Hannibal about it. “I’m going to get some food. Have you eaten yet?”

The omega shakes his head. He doesn’t offer anything else.

“Would you like something? Maybe soup?” Will prompts.

“Soup would be nice. Nothing heavy or dark colored.” The words are said sharply and Hannibal doesn’t even look up to meet his eyes, just stays glued on the book he’s reading.

“I’ll be back in a bit.” 

Nigel enters after he leaves, still glaring at him. He can see Adam and Mischa are both there as well. He picks up a sandwich for himself and chicken soup for Hannibal. Surely it pales in comparison to his omega’s cooking but it’s the best he can do for now. He gives it to Mischa. She takes it wordlessly.

He goes to the doctor’s office because he’s certain the siblings visit would be taking a while and the tension his and their presence in the same room would bring is in no way good for Hannibal’s health. 

“Mr. Graham, I’m glad you didn’t forget. Do come in.” He awkwardly shuffles the sandwich into his pocket. The doctor doesn’t beat around the bush. Informing him of the near miscarriage Hannibal had gone through and asking if he’s been under extreme stress. Will can only nod, loathing himself for it. The doctor seems to sense his uneasiness with the topic and deigns to ask no further. “We’d like to observe him for another week before transferring him to a bigger hospital, preferably to Baltimore’s omega care facility. I’ve read the history you provided the nurse with and with Mr. Lecter’s past circumstances we’re treating him as an extremely high risk pregnancy.” The doctor gives him pamphlets and Hannibal’s test results. The most eye catching of which is his ultrasound. “I hope you resolve whatever it is that’s putting him under such stress as soon as possible.”

Will takes them and walks out, eyes glued to the tiny little ball of cell residing inside his mate. He caresses it reverently. A baby. Christ, he’s having a baby with his mate again. He smiles, and just when he thinks he can’t be any happier the tears just start falling. He’s overjoyed, his mate and baby are safe and they hadn’t even thought they could have another one. But they do, they have a baby. Now he just has to make sure he can keep their family together.


End file.
